


Entre la tormenta de arena

by OlivierCash



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlivierCash/pseuds/OlivierCash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando la tormenta de arena asola a Night Vale,Carlos sin quererlo acaba en la emisora y ya que esta pretende visitar a Cecil. Pero no será con este con quien se encuentre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entre la tormenta de arena

**Author's Note:**

> Antes que nada recordar que la obra original es de Joseph Fink y Jeffery Cranor.   
> Este fic lo tenía escrito desde hace como dos meses y al fin he sacado un pelin de tiempo para publicarlo :3

La tormenta de arena había llegado poco a poco a Night Vale y con ella,los misteriosos dobles de las personas que habitaban en el lugar. Pero a Carlos el tema de los dobles no le afectó,probablemente porque no pertenecía a Night Vale. Él se encontraba en su coche cuando la tormenta comenzó,había estado haciendo algunos experimentos en el desierto,cuando cogió el coche,solo había algo de arena en el ambiente,pero la tormenta de pilló de lleno cuando estaba cerca de la emisora de radio y no le permitía conducir bien por la falta de visión. Por esa razón se encontraba sentado en su coche,esperando a que la tormenta pasara y sin mucho que hacer.

Estaba escuchando la radio,pero no le prestaba mucha atención desde hacía rato,no paraba de darle vueltas a los dobles que había mencionado Cecil y en su cabeza solo había especulaciones sobre eso y la relación con la tormenta de arena. Miró al frente,todo estaba marrón,la única diferencia era el marrón más claro o más oscuro,pero apenas podía verse algo. Ese fue el momento mas álgido de la tormenta y cuando al fin comenzaron a distinguirse algunos objetos,se le ocurrió entrar en la emisora de radio,para hablar sobre asuntos de trabajo con Cecil,cuando este acabara el programa claro,no quería molestarlo.

Con eso apagó la radio,suspiró fuertemente y sin pensárselo mucho más,abrió la puerta de su coche y salió al exterior. Cerró rápidamente la puerta,para que no le entrara mucha arena,pero ni se molestó en cerrarlo con la llave. Su bata blanca ondeaba en el viento y tenía que estar con los ojos casi totalmente cerrados y con la mano tapándose un poco para evitar que le entrara algo de arena en los ojos. Caminó con algo de trabajo hasta la emisora y cuando entró se sintió aliviado de deshacerse de esa presión. Cerró la puerta y al observar el suelo,vio como había entrado algo de arena.

Todo estaba en silencio,no es que de normal todo fuera ruido,pero se podía apreciar cierto ambiente y movimiento. Esto le extrañó,así que solo por asegurarse decidió ir hasta donde estaba Cecil para corroborar que estaba bien. Caminó hacía ese lugar con cierta calma,hasta que vio unas manchas de sangre en el suelo,eso le preocupó y aceleró la marcha para llegar junto a Cecil. 

Al llegar hasta la puerta que le separaba de Cecil frenó y se intentó tranquilizar,no había ninguna razón para preocuparse,si lo pensaba fríamente,Cecil había estado en ese cuarto tan tranquilo y en ningún momento se había cortado la transmisión,además,Cecil era adulto y sabia cuidarse perfectamente,por lo que objetivamente,no había razón para alterarse. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la canción,siempre ponía una canción para el tiempo,así que todo estaba bien.

Pero ya que estaba ahí y había visto una mancha de sangre en el suelo,pensó que no sería mala idea saludarlo y ver como estaba,por lo que llamó a la puerta. Escuchó un “adelante” pero algo en esa voz se le hizo extraña. Probablemente serían imaginaciones suyas. Así que abrió la puerta para hablar con él.

— Hola Cecil— saludó alegremente Carlos. Pero su alegría pasó a ser inquietud,el hombre que tenía frente a él era igual a Cecil,pero no parecía ser del todo Cecil— ¿Cecil?

El hombre se giró hacía él,tenía los ojos totalmente negros,eran muy inquietantes. Si se fijaba bien,ese hombre tenía el pelo rubio y sus ropas eran de un color que Cecil no llevaría. Y su sonrisa,su sonrisa era inquietante,sus dientes eran afilados y sonreía demasiado. Era más bien como el reflejo en el espejo de Cecil, aparentemente igual,pero en el fondo,diferente. Ese hombre le miraba con interés y se acercó hacía él,comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor,como si lo estuviera analizando,pero Carlos no dijo nada al respecto,solo esperó. El hombre cerró la puerta y eso le dio muy mala espina.

— ¿Quién eres?— preguntó Carlos sin quitarle el ojo a ese hombre— ¿Eres el doble de Cecil?  
— siguió— ¿Dónde esta Cecil?

—¿Así que su nombre es Cecil?—aunque lo pronunció como una pregunta,se pareció más a una afirmación. Al decir eso,miró de reojo la foto de Cecil que estaba en su mesa. La voz de ese hombre era mas suave y alegre que la de Cecil y hablaba más rápido que este. El hombre se quedó frente a Carlos y se acercó más a él,rozando los límites del espacio personal—¿Y tú eres?

—Carlos—contestó firmemente,aunque ese hombre no le diera buena espina,no iba a dejar de mantenerse firme ante él—Así que Cecil no esta aquí—su voz se escuchó algo desilusionada,Carlos no comprendía porqué.

El extraño se acercó más a Carlos,podía notar la respiración de ese hombre,pero se mantuvo firme. El hombre que se parecía a Cecil,acercó su cabeza hacía su hombro,sin llegara tocarlo y lo olisqueó. Eso a Carlos se le hizo muy extraño,pero en Night Vale cualquier cosa parecía ser posible. El hombre se separó un poco de él y le sonrió. Acercó una de sus manos a su pelo y estiró uno de sus rizos,para soltarlo y ver como volvía a su forma anterior,esto debió hacerle gracia,porque lo repitió varias veces.

—Entonces—habló por fin el extraño— ¿Has venido hasta aquí,para ver como estaba Cecil?—cuestionó. Acercó su cara de nuevo hacía Carlos,dejando su boca junto al oído de este— Que tierno.

Carlos se movió para separarse de ese hombre. Aunque esa pregunta le seguía dando vueltas en la cabeza,solo había entrado por pura casualidad,no porque le preocupara ver como estaba Cecil,sabía que Cecil se podía cuidar solo,había vivido toda su vida en Night Vale. Y Cecil le daba algo de miedo,de ninguna manera había acabado ahí porque le importara,a ver,no le deseaba nada malo,pero le importaba igual que el resto de los habitantes de esa ciudad. 

Al moverse,pudo ver el portal negro que había en la pared y comenzó a atar cabos. Caminó hacía este,el extrañó que se parecía a Cecil lo siguió. Se quedó a un metro del portal,sin poder apartar la vista de este. Detrás suyo,el doble de Cecil lo miraba con su espeluznante sonrisa.

—¿Has cruzado ese portal?—preguntó Carlos.

—Si—respondió el doble,dando un paso hacía Carlos.

—Entonces,es probable que Cecil también lo haya cruzado y ahora este en el otro lado.

—Si,es lo que ha pasado sin ninguna duda—el doble abrazó a Carlos por su espalda,pasando los brazos por su cintura y apoyando la cabeza en su espalda— Hueles bien—comentó,Carlos notó su aliento en su nuca y se estremeció—No me tengas miedo,no voy a hacerte nada que no puedas disfrutar—aseguró,pasando su mejilla por el pelo de Carlos— No eres mi tipo,pero ahí algo en ti,que me atrae.

Eso fue todo lo que Carlos necesitó oír para intentar separarse de él. No le agradaba nada y el rumbo que estaba llevando esa conversación solo lo empeoraba. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas quitárselo,pero el doble era mucho más fuerte que él y ni se inmuto,es más,la situación parecía divertirle mucho.

Tras unos minutos de intentos fallidos por parte de Carlos para soltarse,el doble debió aburrirse de la situación,porque,sin soltarlo,le dio la vuelta a Carlos. Colocó una de sus manos en la cintura de este,atrayéndolo fuertemente hacía él y la otra mano,la puso en su nuca,agarrando los rizos de Carlos. Lo agarraba con tanta fuerza que le hacía algo de daño. Carlos en todo momento intentó resistirse,pero no logró nada. Ni cuando el doble usó la mano con la que sujetaba su nuca para atraerlo hacía él y darle un beso. No fue romántico y Carlos no se dejo,el beso fue duro y salvaje,los dientes afilados de ese hombre le lastimaron los labios. Pero en ningún momento Carlos abrió la boca. El doble cortó el beso y le miró sonriente.

—¿Qué estas haciendo?—preguntó Carlos,quiso sonar amenazante y serio,pero su voz se escuchó muy entrecortada y nerviosa.

—¿No es obvio?— el doble volvió a usar su fuerza y llevó a Carlos contra la pared que estaba frente al portal. En la pared lo acorraló con su cuerpo y con sus manos,sujetó las muñecas de Carlos,también contra la pared—Realmente no eres mi tipo y eres un poco feo para mi gusto,pero no puedo negar que me gusta mucho como te resistes.

Carlos iba a quejarse,a decirle algo,pero cuando notó como el doble clavaba sus dientes en su cuello,tan fuerte que en unos pocos segundos ya notaba como su sangre resbalaba por su cuello,en ese momento solo pudo morderse los labios para no emitir un gemido de dolor. El doble por su parte seguía sonriendo tan feliz,comenzó a lamer la sangre que caía por su cuello como si fuera un caramelo. Luego estaba lo de sus muñecas,las cuales no eran agarradas precisamente con suavidad y temía seriamente que se las pudiera llegar a fracturar.

—Detente—quiso que sonara como una orden,pero más bien sonó como un suplica. Estaba comenzando a temer de verdad el desenlace de ese desafortunado encuentro.

—¿Cómo quieres que pare?—soltó las muñecas de Carlos y este se sintió algo esperanzado,pero todavía se encontraba acorralado contra la pared. El doble de Cecil colocó sus manos en sus hombros y le clavó las uñas,estaban muy afiladas,tanto que atravesaron su ropa. Carlos contuvo otro quejido— Quiero oír tu voz gritando—le susurró al oído y luego le dio un suave lametón—Realmente quiero oírte gritar.

Sacó sus uñas de Carlos y movió sus manos a través de los brazos de este. Sus uñas seguían pegadas a su piel y varios retazos de su bata y su camisa salieron al suelo,alguno estaba teñidos de sangre. Cuando llegó a las muñecas paró y tomó las manos de Carlos,casi con cariño.

—Detente—volvió a pedir Carlos,sus ojos estaban algo acuosos,pero no iba a darle el gusto de gritar y llorar,aunque tuviera miedo y notara como sus piernas temblaban tanto que dudaba si podrían sostenerlo o no,aun así iba a resistir.

El doble por su parte,sin dejar de sonreír,acercó su nariz al pelo de Carlos y la metió entre sus rizos,aspirando su aroma,para después suspirar con alivio. Luego le clavó las uñas en los costados,haciendo que este se encogiera un poco por el dolor de ese repentino acto.

—Me encanta el olor del miedo.

Carlos notó que tenía los brazos libres,aunque doloridos y con el doble hurgando en su herida,pero le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Al doble pareció divertirle,pero de una manera extraña,como si le divirtiera y a la vez no le hiciera ninguna gracia. De todas maneras,el puñetazo no pareció afectarle mucho y notó como sus garras se clavaban con más fuerza,soltó un pequeño quejido,pero logró morderse la lengua antes de que llegara a más.

El doble sacó las garras de la herida y Carlos se encogió de nuevo por el dolor. Miró al suelo,había varias manchas de sangre en este,de su sangre. Pero antes de poder hacer algo más,notó como unas fuertes manos le agarraban por el cuello y le obligaban a mirar hacía el frente. Ahí estaban los ojos oscuros del doble de Cecil y esa sonrisa macabra,era como el reflejo maligno de Cecil. Apretó su agarre en su garganta y empezó a sentir la falta de aire,así que se vio obligado a abrir la boca para poder respirar. Esto era lo que el doble esperaba con ansias,nada mas abrir la boca,le plantó un beso salvaje. Carlos quiso resistirse,pero le fue imposible. Notó el sabor de la sangre en su boca,eso junto a la lengua del doble y sintió autentico asco. Y de repente el beso se cortó y el doble se apartó de él. Carlos,se dejó caer lentamente por la pared y se quedó sentado en el suelo. Sus piernas le temblaban tanto que no había podido sostenerlo.

Miró hacía el doble,para saber lo que había pasado. Y vio a Cecil con una especie de tuberia,Cecil había vuelto y al ver lo que su doble estaba haciendo,había cogido lo que más a mano tenía para lograr que lo soltara. El doble estaba de pie,algo encorvado y frotándose la cabeza.

—Eso si que ha sido un buen golpe—dijo el doble con cierto humor. Se giró,para quedar cara a cara con Cecil,quien le miraba con autentico odio—Es una pena que hayas estropeado el momento.

Carlos pudo ver que Cecil se estaba conteniendo mucho,soltó la barra de metal y miró a su doble con autentico odio,durante unos momentos,ninguno se movió,ninguno habló. Cecil tenía los puños apretados,conteniéndose.

—Lárgate—dijo Cecil—Lárgate porque como te quedes aquí un segundo más,te mato.

—¡Oh, venga!—exclamó el doble tan alegre,como si nada hubiera ocurrido— ¡Si ha sido divertido! Seguro que hasta él lo ha disfrutado.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el baso,Cecil se lanzó hacia él y lo agarró de cuello con la clara intención de partírselo. Apretó con todos sus fuerzas,sus ojos morados estaban más oscuros de lo normal y rebosantes de odio,odio hacía su doble y lo que le había visto hacerle a Carlos. Odio por lo que podría haber llegado a ser capaz de hacer si él no hubiera llegado a tiempo y odio hacía si mismo por no haber llegado antes e impedir que todo eso ocurriera. 

Y durante un instante,Cecil dejó de mirar a su doble con odio y desvió su mirada hacía Carlos. Este estaba sentado,acurrucado y pudo ver el miedo en su mirada. Pero no era miedo solo por el doble al que estaba estrangulando,sino miedo hacía Cecil por lo que estaba haciendo,por esa faceta que estaba mostrando. Cecil estaba asustando a Carlos y eso le bastó para recordar sus propias palabras y perdonarle la vida a su doble. Lo soltó.

—Fuera de aquí,ahora.—su voz fue grave y seria,Carlos nunca lo había visto así.

El doble le miró sonriendo y fue tan contento hacía el portal,antes de entrar se giró y se despidió con la mano y una sonrisa,luego se metió en el portal y este desapareció.

Carlos y Cecil se miraron,sin saber muy bien que decirse o hacer. El primero en actuar fue Cecil,que caminó hacia donde estaba Carlos y se agachó frente a él. Miró sus heridas y maldijo en bajo. Luego tomo a Carlos en brazos,este se iba a quejar y decirle que podía caminar perfectamente,pero se sentía tan a gusto que se quedó callado al respecto,solo apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Cecil,dejándose llevar.

Cecil lo llevó a un cuarto,este parecía ser una sala de estar. Tenía un sofá,una mesa y algunos armarios. Cecil lo colocó sobre el sofá,para que pudiera tumbarse en este.

—Ahora,debo acabar el programa,cuando lo haga,volveré con un botiquín para curarte.

Estaba dispuesto a irse,tenía que calmarse y acabar el programa. Pero Carlos lo agarró suavemente por la manga y Cecil se detuvo para ver que quería.

—Por favor,no digas lo que ha pasado.

Cecil tragó un poco de saliva,pero asintió. Comprendía que Carlos quisiera mantener ese asunto en secreto,así que por primera vez en su vida,mintió un poco sobre lo que había ocurrido. Pero era Carlos quien se lo había pedido,así que no era tan grabe. Cecil acabó el programa como si nada hubiera pasado y nada más acabar, fue corriendo a por el botiquín de primeros auxilios para curar a Carlos,también a por una pequeña palangana con agua y un trapo para limpiarle las heridas.

Cuando entró en la habitación,Carlos no se había movido,se miraron,pero no se dijeron nada. Cecil tuvo que quitarle la bata a Carlos y también su camisa,esto último pareció avergonzarle y en otra situación Cecil hubiera dado lo que fuera para verlo sin camisa. Con lo ocurrido no pudo disfrutarlo. Le limpió y le curó las heridas como había dicho que haría y luego le dejó una de las camisetas que usaban los becarios. Ambos acabaron sentados en el sillón,algo separados y sin decirse nada durante mucho rato.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Cecil,Carlos lo miró con cara de curiosidad,como si no supiera el porqué de esa respuesta— Lo siento por haber llegado tan tarde,si hubiera llegado antes,nada hubiera pasado.

—Y si hubieras llegado más tarde,me habría violado o peor aun,me habría matado.

Cecil apretó su puño con furia al escuchar esas palabras,el solo imaginárselo le hacía arder por dentro. Hasta que notó algo cálido en sus manos y miró que era. Eran las manos de Carlos que estaban sujetando sus manos,para calmarlo.

—Si no te hubiera mirado,lo habría matado.

—Lo se.

—¿Crees que hice bien en no hacerlo?

Carlos miró al suelo,no sabía que responder a eso. Luego miró a Cecil.

—No lo se,el tiempo lo dirá.

Cecil solo esperaba haber hecho lo correcto y que esa decisión tan extraña en él no le trajera problemas en el futuro. Por otra parte,se había dado cuenta de hasta que punto,Carlos podía intervenir en sus decisiones y eso se le hacía extraño,pero no molesto.

—Será mejor que te lleve a casa—dijo Cecil mientras se levantaba del sillón.

—Tengo el coche abajo,puedo ir yo,no te preocupes,ya estoy mejor—aseguró Carlos,pero Cecil negó,así que comprendió que lo mejor sería dejarle— Siento que si te sigo diciendo que no insistirás,así que por esta vez te dejo que me lleves a casa,pero con mi coche.

Carlos se levantó también y Cecil le miró algo ilusionado,más como solía ser de normal con Carlos. Caminaron hacía afuera de la habitación,pero Cecil se paró,antes tenía que preguntarle una cosa a Carlos.

—¿Por qué estabas aquí?  
Carlos se paralizó ante esa pregunta. Miró un momento al suelo y suspiró,intentando ordenar sus ideas y todo lo ocurrido,luego miró a Cecil,dispuesto a explicárselo.

—La tormenta me pilló de paso y el coche se me paralizó justo delante de la emisora,así que ya que estaba aquí,se me ocurrió preguntarte unas cosas referirás a la ciencia y al trabajo,no fue por nada personal.

Cecil solo asintió,Carlos lo notó algo apenado,supuso que había esperado otra razón más personal y que tuviera que ver más con él,pero no era así. Así que no supo porqué siguió hablando.

—Aunque cuando vi la mancha de sangre en el suelo de la emisora,me preocupé bastante y fui a ver si estabas. No me he quedado tranquilo hasta que te he visto,así que el asunto,se ha vuelto un poco más personal de lo que pensaba.


End file.
